5 Senses of SasuHina
by winterhearts
Summary: The two dark-haired ninja find love in five senses... Drabble. SasuHina.


**5 Senses of SasuHina**

**A collection of SasuHina drabbles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...if I did, there would be a NaruSasuHina love triangle!**

**1.**

_Sight_

Hinata's team had gone with Sasuke's team on a mission together. Now, it was nighttime, and everyone was asleep. Everyone but Hinata, that is. The dark-haired kunoichi was staring at Sasuke Uchiha, the other boy on Naruto's team. The boy stirred in his sleep, acting as if something was troubling him. Hinata saw the beads of sweat that trickled down Sasuke's back, and felt that she had to do something for Sasuke.

Hinata went into her knapsack and took a cool cloth out of it. She placed the cool cloth on Sasuke's back. As Hinata cooled Sasuke's back, she noticed a jagged, red cut in the small of Sasuke's back.

_How did that get there?_ Hinata thought.

Being the caring person that she was, Hinata used her healing powers to heal Sasuke's cut. The cut was large, so it took a bit of her strength to heal it. After Hinata was finished, she slumped over in a tired heap.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and was surprised to see the Hyuuga heiress sleeping peacefully by her side, with blood on her hands. The Uchiha boy felt around on his back, and noticed that his cut was gone. He turned his eyes back to Hinata, and, for the first time in a long time, a smile appears on Sasuke's face.

Arigato, Hinata, Sasuke thinks, wrapping his arms around Hinata before going back to sleep.

2.

Smell

Sasuke smells the sweet perfume Hinata is wearing--a mix of cherry blossoms, cinnamon, and vanilla--while the two dance. Hinata has her head buried in Sasuke's shoulder, taking in the strong scent of the cologne that Sasuke borrowed from Naruto.

Naruto keeps trying to make small talk with Sasuke, but to no avail. Sasuke is only interested in dancing with Hinata, and basking in her sweet perfume.

For Hinata and Sasuke, it is a wonderful, good-smelling, dance.

3.

Touch

Sasuke doesn't understand his feelings for the Hyuuga girl. Surely, a boy like him couldn't like a shy girl like Hinata, right?

His skeptical feelings disappear when his lips touch Hinata's. The girl's lips feel soft as silk, and when the two dark-haired teens kiss, it feels like there's nobody in the world but them.

Sasuke still doesn't really know if he likes Hinata, but he does know that he enjoys the feeling of her lips on his.

4.

Hearing

"S-Sasuke, why can't you say it?" Hinata tearfully asks Sasuke. She thinks that Sasuke loves her, but he doesn't show it.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demands.

Hinata sniffles. Sasuke sighs; he hates to hear Hinata cry.

"I would like to hear to say that you love me," Hinata says softly. "Why can't you s-say it?"

Sasuke can't explain to Hinata why. He'd never expressed his feelings for anyone before, and if he did, he worried that he'd get attached to Hinata, and he might lose her. After losing his family, Sasuke is afraid of losing another person he loves.

Hinata hugs Sasuke. "It's okay to say that you love me, Sasuke," she whispers in Sasuke's ear. "I promise I won't leave you. You won't lose me."

"I love you," Sasuke mutters.

Hinata is happy. "What did you say?" she asks, hoping she can again hear the three little words that she'd never heard from Naruto.

"I love you," Sasuke repeats. "Don't make me say it again."

Hinata laughs, and she and Sasuke kiss.

5.

Taste

"Sasuke-kun, just try some ice cream! I'm sure you'll like it," Hinata begs Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura had gotten into an argument, and ever since, Sasuke had been in a very bad mood. Hinata was really trying to make her friend feel better, but nothing, not even ice cream, worked.

"No," Sasuke grunts. "I hate ice cream."

"Please, Sasuke-kun? You have to eat something. You're looking thin," Hinata says. She's just concerned for Sasuke's health.

"Only if you stop calling me Sasuke-kun. Sakura does that enough," Sasuke mumbles. Hinata smiles, and gives the moody shinobi a chocolate ice cream cone.

Sasuke uses a spoon to eat some of the ice cream, and likes it. Hinata is just glad that Sasuke is eating.

"You're looking a little thin yourself," Sasuke tells Hinata. For some reason, Hinata blushes. Before she can say anything to Sasuke, Sasuke feeds Hinata some of his ice cream.

For a few minutes more, Hinata and Sasuke feed each other ice cream, until their stomachs are full.

Hope you liked the drabbles!


End file.
